


Welcome Scott, Now Leave

by jamesm97



Series: Stiles VS The Gates [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Gates
Genre: Anger, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Brett, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott arrives at the exact same time Stiles life is turned upside down.</p><p> </p><p>Brett's home has been burned down by hunters and his mother didn't make it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Scott, Now Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I just really don't know what to write for this series.

A few months after Stiles and Brett got together Stiles was busy working in the police station one day when he got a phone call from the front desk about a visitor.

 

The only visitors he ever had was off Brett, Lucas or Lexie.

 

So Stiles walked out with a big smile on his face expecting to see his boyfriend or his new friends.

 

Boy was he wrong.

 

Their stood Scott McCall.

 

Stiles had many mixed emotions the main one Anger but the others like love and other shit he has for his ex-best friend started to make themselves known.

 

"Stiles" Scott beams looking Stiles up and down eyeing his uniform.

 

Stiles feels naked from the staring Scott is doing and he has to fight the urge to fold in on himself.

 

"Scott?" Stiles nods.

 

Scott goes to open his mouth but Stiles is called over by the woman on the desk.

 

"Officer Stilinski?" Rose asks and Stiles is so thankful for her distraction he's gonna buy her a big box of chocolates.

 

"Yeah Rose?" Stiles asks beaming, but her face isn't fun like it usually is.

 

"It's Brett" She says and it's all she has to say and Stiles heart is beating a million miles a minute.

 

"Is he okay?" Stiles asks panicked, Scott all but forgotten.

 

"Their was a fire" Leigh says coming from behind "Karen's dead" She tells him.

 

"Was it?" Stiles asks and he doesn't even have to say the word 'hunter' because Leigh is nodding.

 

"Err okay my Dad's out today so I'm taking lead on this case" Stiles tells Leigh his look coveys all his emotion and lets her know not to argue because he isn't in the mood.

 

She does anyway.

 

"You think that's a good idea? Just take some time off and go see him" Leigh says trying to be supportive.

 

"Rose I want everyone in the briefing room in five minutes" Stiles tells the junior officer and she rushes to phone up all the other officers while simultaneously typing a mass email.

 

Stiles just walks and makes his way to the briefing room.

 

Leigh follows and Scott.

 

Leigh eyes Scott skeptically but doesn't question him.

 

It doesn't take long for all the officers to wonder in it's small force after all with like ten officers serving.

 

"As you all know by now their was a fire at Crezski house we suspect foul play, if I'm right then this is now a murder investigation as Karen Crezski has passed" Stiles says managing not to choke.

 

"Errm Stiles who's he" Marcus points to Scott.

 

"A complication don't worry I will deal with him after this.

 

"Leigh I want you and a team of CSI to check out the house look for signs of foul play, Marcus I want you to go and check out the security footage and look for any suspicious activity" Stiles tells them the two nod and leave to go and get on with their jobs.

 

"Smith and Jones, I want you both to canvas the area go door to door and ask if anybody has seen or heard anything or anybody suspicious" Stiles tells the two officers who immediately leave to get on with their job.

 

"As for the rest of you, Their is going to be a backlash citizens of the Gates will be scared I want you all to go about your normal duty's show your face in public and make sure the public know their isn't anything to be afraid off" Stiles tells them. 

 

"If anyone needs me, I will be on my cell. I will be at the hospital" Stiles tells them and then hurries out of the room quickly.

 

He runs right into his father.

 

"Stiles" His father says and pulls him into a big hug, he spots Scott and looks on with even more worry for his son.

 

"Your off the case I'm taking lead, your taking time off to look after Brett" Stiles father says.

"Dad" Stiles says more like shouts "You can't do that" He complains.

 

"You are too close to this case your head isn't in the right place, now Brett has lost his home and his entire family you need to help him move into out place and you need to help him transition" His father says.

 

"I think he would want me to catch his mother killer" Stiles answers back.

 

"Stiles you and I both know he has trouble controlling his other side, now more than ever he needs you he needs you with him"His father tells him.

 

"But what if he pushes me away?"Stiles says in a small voice tears finally breaking free.

 

"Then you fight for him Lexie and Lukas are with him now and he keeps asking for you he has small burns but he is healing" John tells his son making him sob even more.

 

"Give me your cruiser keys" He says and Stiles does without question.

 

John throws the keys to Scott who catches them with ease.

 

"Make sure he gets to the hospital" John says with a glare "I don't know why you're here but now isn't the time Scott, just save it for some other time" John says before making his way to the office he needs to find the bastards that did this.

 

Wordlessly Stiles led Scott to the cruiser, he made sure to take his keys back because he wasn't useless he could drive himself, Scott made sure to get into the passenger side anyway.

 

The sirens were quickly turned on and Stiles broke every speed limit to get to the hospital.

 

He parked the car and locked up he basically ran for the hospital, Scott trailing after him.

 

Stiles didn't need to ask anyone where Brett was because he could hear the teenager shouting for him.

 

His sense of smell must have caught his scent.

 

Stiles ran to the end of the hall and walked into his room, he looked find but the eyes told Stiles all he needed to know, his heart was broken.

 

Brett finally broke down tears streamed down his face his eyes glowing gold, he put his face in the crook of Stiles neck and breather in his scent.

 

The scent of mate.

 

Right their surrounded by Stiles scent with Lexie and Lukas by his side Brett broke down and morned the loss of his mother his last living blood relative.

 

Now all he has left are Stiles, Stiles's father, Lexie and Lukas.

 

At least he isn't alone.


End file.
